


Lovable

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Tim wakes up in the hospital.  Dick is there for him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Lovable

**Author's Note:**

> 100 years later for DickTim week D2: Blood
> 
> It's definitely not DickTim week anymore. Not even close. Sorry...

Feeling as if he’s floating Tim slowly opens his eyes. It’s unusually bright so he blinks profusely, urging himself to get up even though his body felt like lead.

The brightness subsides and Tim notices the ceiling is unfamiliar and white.

Suddenly he realizes there’s beeping beside him and he drearily turns his head to see a monitor taking his heart rate.

Hospital. 

Fuck what happened?!

He couldn’t remember in the moment.

Tim suddenly jolts up ready to sprint out of there when someone pushes his shoulders back down.

“Tim!” It’s Dick. 

Tim instantly relaxes.

Dick looked as if he’d been sleeping in the chair at his bedside on the opposite side of the monitor.

Once Dick sees that Tim’s not moving anywhere he grabs Tim’s hand and holds it to his face then starts rubbing it against his cheek like he was a kitten, “Hey Timmy.” he says so softly Tim feels like he’s going to melt.

“What’s going on?” Tim croaks out.

“You were on your way out of class and a bomb went off. You must have been knocked out by the fallen rubble. Luckily they got to you fast but you lost a lot of blood.” Dick told him and then pointed at the blood bag next to him, “Luckily I’m the same blood type as you so you’ve got plenty.”

He squeezes Tim’s hand and Tim vaguely feels like Dick must have been holding his hand when he was sleeping up until he woke up.

“Oh…” Tim didn’t know what to say, “Thank you.”

Tim could see the tears welling up in Dick’s eyes as he continued to hold Tim’s hand, then he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, very gently as if Tim was about to break, “Don’t scare me like that again”.

Blushing Tim pouts, “It’s not like I ended up like this on purpose.”

Dick smiled back still leaning over him, “I guess you’re right.”

Tim took a deep breath and then looked up at him again. What a pitiful expression. It wasn’t like Dick had gotten blown up himself so why did he look so torn up?

The fact that it was all because of Tim made him irritated. 

He leaned up and gave Dick a swift kiss. A real kiss this time and smiled when he saw the surprised expression on Dick’s face.

Tim never instigated kisses, it was usually always Dick, Tim especially didn’t like physical affection in dire situations where he wanted to think and so Dick did try to keep Tim’s comfort zone.

So for Tim to kiss him now made Dick’s heart flutter and fill with warmth. He could feel his eyes tearing up at the smile across Tim’s face and how his lips mirrored his.

This adorable lovable brat. 

Dick leaned in again and this time it was a deeper sweeter kiss.

They laughed as they parted breathless both feeling safe and relieved.


End file.
